


The Sun, the Moon, and Other Stars: The Appendices

by Selah



Series: The Sun, the Moon, and Other Stars [5]
Category: Jrock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: a set of appendices for those extra bits of background and meta





	1. The Cast of Bandits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A who's who of the SMOS verse, sorted somewhat in order of appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue to update this chapter as more faces are introduced and stats change. I don't have fc's for my OCs yet, but I'll work on that, too. 
> 
> Note that there might be minor to minjor spoilers in these profiles. ;)

  
**Name:** Kobayashi Kana*  
**Age:** 18  
**Occupation:** student  
**Hometown:** Fukui  
_designation:_ omega male, unmated  
_physical attributes:_ 168cm, black hair, brown eyes, one piercing (left ear, cartilage), nearly faded bite scar on the back of the neck, assorted shrapnel wounds on right side and lower abdomen.  
_nicknames:_ Kacchan  
_other:_ Currently resides in Otsuka, Bunkyo-ku, Tokyo. Soulmated to (but not mate-bitten by) Morihito Kouki. Previously mated to Satou Atsushi (deceased). Tends towards quiet, shy, and introverted, uneasy in large groups, especially since the bombing. Estranged from his (beta) parents. On medical leave from school, but scheduled to graduate in March. Loves food and drawing.

  
**Name:** Satou Chamu*  
**Age:** 18  
**Occupation:** student  
**Hometown:** Fukui  
_designation:_ beta male, single  
_physical attributes_ 170cm, black hair, brown eyes (no piercings yet)  
_nicknames:_ Ochamu  
_other:_ Currently still residing in Fukui, though significantly estranged from his parents and staying with family friends Higuchi Yutaka and Hayato. Younger brother of Satou Atsushi (deceased). Considered an unremarkable, mild-mannered student by teachers, a school outcast among his peers for sticking by Kana's side even after he was outed as a male omega. Loves MCU and basketball.

  
**Name:** Higuchi Hayato*  
**Age:** 19  
**Occupation:** contracted alpha guardian to Kobayashi Kana  
**Hometown:** Fukui  
_designation:_ alpha male, unmated  
_physical attributes:_ 175cm, bright red hair, brown eyes, 3 lip piercings  
_nicknames:_ [n/a]  
_other:_ Currently residing in Otsuka, Bunkyo-ku, Tokyo, as Kobayashi Kana's contracted guardian. Youngest of six children of a "conventional" alpha male/omega female pair. Brash and affable, makes friends easily with others, when he doesn't chase them off with his untempered enthusiasm. Loves loud music, bright Harajuku styles, and football.

  
**Name:** Morihito Kouki*  
**Age:** 36  
**Occupation:** CEO of the Matsumoto Group  
**Hometown:** Kobe  
_designation:_ alpha male, unmated  
_physical attributes:_ 182cm, blond hair, brown eyes, one lip piercing (labret), 5 ear piercings (3 left, 2 right)  
_nicknames:_ Kou, Blondie, Tree-san  
_other:_ Currently resides in Otsuka, Bunkyo-ku, Tokyo. Soulmated to Kobayashi Kana, but hasn't bitten him yet. Considered one of the Tokyo social elite, despite being from relatively new money. Licensed pilot. Owns a handful of apartment buildings around the 23 wards. Loves photography, fashion, and Kana.

  
**Name:** Kobayashi Kanade**  
**Age:** 42  
**Occupation:** senior management, warehouse  
**Hometown:** Fukui  
_designation:_ beta male, married to Kobayashi Mika  
_physical attributes:_ 169cm, greying black hair, brown eyes  
_nicknames:_ [n/a]  
_other:_ Currently resides in Fukui with his wife, Kobayashi Mika. On-site senior manager of a food distribution warehouse. Comes from solid beta stock, was quite surprised when Kana was born omega. Still blames himself for the deaths of Kobayashi Hiro and Satou Atsushi, even though the accident had nothing to do with him.

  
**Name:** Kobayashi Mika**  
**Age:** 40  
**Occupation:** housewife  
**Hometown:** Fukui  
_designation:_ beta female, married to Kobayashi Kanade  
_physical attributes:_ 151cm, black hair, brown eyes  
_nicknames:_ [n/a]  
_other:_ Currently resides in Fukui with her husband, Kobayashi Kanade. Raised in a traditionalist beta family. Stay-at-home mother, volunteers sometimes in the community. Refuses to accept that Kana is capable of taking care of himself, still thinking of him as her baby boy. Childhood friend of Satou Rinko.

  
**Name:** Itoh Hikaru*  
**Age:** 23  
**Occupation:** barista  
**Hometown:** Tokyo  
_designation:_ omega male, unmated  
_physical attributes:_ 162cm, ginger hair, brown eyes, no piercings  
_nicknames:_ Hikachu  
_other:_ Currently resides with his parents in Otsuka, Bunkyo-ku, Tokyo. Younger of two children of a "conventional" alpha male/omega female pair. Barista/Baker at an Otsuka Starbucks. Cheerful and mostly easy-going, but not willing to put up with alpha bullshit from anyone. Tends to swear a lot when frustrated. Loves food, family, and fashion.

  
**Name:** Goto Sawa*  
**Age:** 25  
**Occupation:** surgical RN  
**Hometown:** Osaka  
_designation:_ omega female, mated  
_physical attributes:_ 156cm, black hair, brown eyes  
_nicknames:_ [n/a]  
_other:_ Currently resides in Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo. Youngest of three children, an unexpected omega of beta parents (but an alpha grandfather) and mother of two. Surgical nurse at Tokyo Teishin Hospital. Patient even with her most difficult patients, often called to help with especially traumatized omegas in other wards due to a certain motherly touch she has. Loves rabbits, mecha anime, and her children.

  
**Name:** Sakai Mitsuki  
**Age:** 36  
**Occupation:** thoracic surgeon  
**Hometown:** Hamamatsu  
_designation:_ alpha male, mated to Kurosaki Mahiro  
_physical attributes:_ 172cm, black and red hair, brown eyes  
_nicknames:_ Sensei, Miki  
_other:_ Currently resides in Chitose, Sumida-ku, Tokyo, with his mate, Kurosaki Mahiro. Born in Hamamatsu, parents moved to Kobe when he was in junior high. Surgical resident at Tokyo Teishin Hospital. Father of one, omega daughter Ritsuko (5). Has been close friends with Morihito Kouki since second year of senior high school. Loves Starbucks, people watching, and rainy days.

  
**Name:** Abe Minase*  
**Age:** 36  
**Occupation:** Administrative Assistant  
**Hometown:** Kyoto  
_designation:_ beta male, single  
_physical attributes:_ 178cm, brown hair, brown eyes, lean physique, no piercings  
_nicknames:_ [n/a]  
_other:_ Currently resides in Toshima-ku, Tokyo. Orphaned. Attended college with Morihito Kouki (roommates from first year forward). Administrative Assistant to Morihito Kouki. Generally viewed as quiet and coolly logical, rumored to be the real brains behind Kouki's success. Loves video games, sake, and forest hikes.

  
**Name:** Tokai Junji  
**Age:** 36  
**Occupation:** lawyer  
**Hometown:** Kosai, Shizuoka  
_designation:_ omega male, mated to Koda Kumiko  
_physical attributes:_ 170cm, brown hair (mid-back length, blue streak), brown eyes, 6 ear piercings (3 each side)  
_nicknames:_ Juju, Pretty Juju, Tokai-sensei  
_other:_ Currently resides in Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo, with his mate, Koda Kumiko. Senior partner of Tokai and Hasegawa, the practice focuses almost exclusively on corporate law. However, his first love is omega rights advocacy and he still regularly volunteers hours with a local omega rights non-profit. Father of one, omega daughter Miko (5). Loves cycling, reading, and his family.

  
**Name:** Isshiki Hiyori  
**Age:** 36  
**Occupation:** artisan  
**Hometown:** Kakegawa, Shizuoka  
_designation:_ beta male, single  
_physical attributes:_ 168cm, pink or blond with pink hair, brown eyes  
_nicknames:_ Hiyorin  
_other:_ Currently resides in Hino, Tokyo. Certified artisan, specializing in engravings, including inkan. Alumnus of the Tokyo University of the Arts. Only beta child of a beta-omega coupling, one of three children. Currently has a single, alpha male apprentice. Loves curry, dogs, and baseball.

  
**Name:** Hasegawa Tomoya  
**Age:** 34  
**Occupation:** lawyer  
**Hometown:** Hamamatsu  
_designation:_ alpha male, mated to Yamashita Koudai  
_physical attributes:_ 171cm, dark brown to blond hair, brown eyes, tiny nose piercing, three ear piercings (1 right, 2 left)  
_nicknames:_ Tomoyan  
_other:_ Currently resides in Chuo-ku, Tokyo with his mate, Yamashita Koudai. Full partner in Tokai and Hasegawa, has a talent for getting into the fine details of corporate contracts and liability. Loves motocross, food, and Koudai, to the very depths of his soul.

  
**Name:** Yamashita Koudai  
**Age:** 33  
**Occupation:** gallery manager  
**Hometown:** Hamamatsu  
_designation:_ omega male, mated to Hasegawa Tomoya  
_physical attributes:_ 170cm, bright red hair, dark brown eyes, pierced ears  
_nicknames:_ HachiKou, Hachi  
_other:_ Currently resides in Chuo-ku, Tokyo, with his mate, Hasegawa Tomoya. Manager of Gallery ZERO, an upscale art gallery in Ginza. Unable to have children of his own due to illness and surgery. Loves modern art, Starbucks and McDonald's, and Tomoya.

  
**Name:** Koda Kumiko  
**Age:** 36  
**Occupation:** CEO of Avex Records  
**Hometown:** Kyoto  
_designation:_ alpha female, mated to Tokai Junji  
_physical attributes:_ 158cm, waist-length brown-black hair, brown eyes, fashion nails  
_nicknames:_ Kumi, Ku-chan  
_other:_ Currently resides in Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo with her mate, Tokai Junji. Former teen idol, outspoken and gregarious but also unafraid of controversy. Considered part of Tokyo's social elite, due to her work turning Avex Records into the top pop music label in the city. Mother of one, omega daughter Miko (5) whom she bore herself. Loves swimming, music, and fashion.

  
**Name:** Satou Atsushi  
**Age:** \-- (deceased) (would have been 26)  
**Occupation:** [n/a]  
**Hometown:** Fukui  
_designation:_ alpha male  
_physical attributes:_ 171cm, brown hair, brown eyes, facial hair (mustache, short goatee), muscular, tattooed  
_nicknames:_ Atsu-nii  
_other:_ From the age of eight, was raised with everyone telling him Kobayashi Kana was destined to be his mate. Claimed Kana on his first heat. Lived alone and took advantage of that to get more time with Kana all to himself. Moderate smoker. Died instantly in a car crash three years later.

  
**Name:** Kobayashi Hiro*  
**Age:** \-- (deceased) (would have been 26)  
**Occupation:** [n/a]  
**Hometown:** Fukui  
_designation:_ beta male  
_physical attributes:_ 165cm, black hair, brown eyes  
_nicknames:_ Hiro-nii  
_other:_ Grew up with Satou Atsushi, stayed friends with him even after Atsushi was sent to alpha-only schools. Loved his baby brother dearly. Went to college intending to get a law degree with a special focus on social advocacy and omega rights. Died a week after the car crash due to complications of internal injuries. Never woke from the crash coma.

  
**Name:** Higuchi Yutaka  
**Age:** 26  
**Occupation:** graduate student  
**Hometown:** Fukui  
_designation:_ alpha male, unmated  
_physical attributes:_ 162cm, brown-black hair, brown eyes, no piercings  
_nicknames:_ Yuta, Yuta-nii  
_other:_ Met Satou Atsushi in boarding school as roommate, became fast friends. One of six children in an alpha-heavy "conventional" alpha-omega pairing family. Studying advanced astrophysics at the University of Fukui, with a particular interest in cosmic ray research. Blames himself for not figuring out what Atsushi had done to Kana sooner. Loves astrophysics, Neil DeGrass Tyson, and his family.

  
**Name:** Morihito Ichiro**  
**Age:** 85  
**Occupation:** retired  
**Hometown:** Kobe  
_designation:_ alpha mate, mated to Morihito Kanae  
_physical attributes:_ 168cm, grey hair, brown eyes, fit  
_nicknames:_ [n/a]  
_other:_ Born of modest means, built up the modest family import/export business into a serious corporation. Grudgingly accepted as part of the Kobe elite, despite being new money. Disapproved of Kouki's father choosing his mother, but stepped in and raised the boy when he was orphaned, sending him to the best schools. Still well connected, despite being retired from all corporate boards.

  
**Name:** Morihito Kanae**  
**Age:** 80  
**Occupation:** housewife  
**Hometown:** Kobe  
_designation:_ omega female, mated to Morihito Kanae  
_physical attributes:_ 152cm, grey hair, brown eyes, easy smile  
_nicknames:_ [n/a]  
_other:_ Born into one of the old money families of Kobe, defied her parents to be mated by Morihito Ichiro. Mother of three, all alphas, one (Kouki's father) deceased. Raised in the old traditions. Artist, learned traditional watercolors as well as chado and ikebana. Loves to read. Worries Kouki is getting too old to find happiness the way she has.

  
**Name:** Kurosaki Mahiro  
**Age:** 36  
**Occupation:** househusband  
**Hometown:** Tokyo  
_designation:_ omega male, mated to Sakai Mitsuki  
_physical attributes:_ 163cm, black hair with purple highlights, brown eyes, pierced ears, off-set lip ring  
_nicknames:_ Mahi, Maru, kitten, Mahikitten  
_other:_ Currently resides in Chitose, Sumida-ku, Tokyo, with his mate Sakai Mitsuki. Met Mitsuki on a school vacation trip to Kobe, immediately knew they were soulmates. Always wanted a big family, but has only one child, omega daughter Ritsuko (5). Has had three miscarriages and been told not to try for any additional children. Loves cats, purple, and reading.

  
**Name:** Takamizawa Toshihiko  
**Age:** 61  
**Occupation:** pharmacist  
**Hometown:** Saitama  
_designation:_ alpha male, widowed  
_physical attributes:_ 175cm, orange-ginger hair, brown eyes, easy smile  
_nicknames:_ Ouji, Takamizawa-sensei  
_other:_ Currently resides in Otsuka, Bunkyo-ku, Tokyo. Father of three, grandfather of two. Holds degrees in both Pharmacology and Traditional Chinese Medicine and blends both in his practice. Never forgets a patient, much cherished by the local omega community. Loves helping people, basketball, and technology.

  
**Name:** Ichikawa Shigeru, "Satsuki"*  
**Age:** 35  
**Occupation:** Musician, artisan, producer, label exec  
**Hometown:** Hyogo  
_designation:_ alpha male, unmated  
_physical attributes:_ 175cm, shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, full sleeve tattoos both arms, two additional tattoos on right hand, star tattoo on neck, a dozen ear piercings, retained labret piercing  
_nicknames:_ Sacchan, Moon Prince  
_other:_ Currently resides in Toyama, Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo. Regularly visited by his baby sister, Ichikawa Mizuki. Owner and producer at indies visual label Aurora, owner and designer of fashion brand Sacred Traditional Kingdom Melody, considered a major figure in the Tokyo visual and underground scenes. Loves traditional Japanese arts, fashion, food, and his family.

  
**Name:** Ichikawa Mizuki**  
**Age:** 15  
**Occupation:** high school student  
**Hometown:** Hyogo  
_designation:_ omega female, unmated  
_physical attributes:_ 157cm, mid-back-length black hair, brown eyes  
_nicknames:_ Mizu-chan  
_other:_ Mostly still lives at home with her three parents, but also regularly visits her elder half-brother Ichikawa Shigeru. Very proud of her brother, even though their parents are disappointed that he hasn't done something more mainstream. Loves shopping, gossiping about pop idols and actors, and her big brother.

  
**Name:** Higuchi Takashi  
**Age:** 46  
**Occupation:** master carpenter  
**Hometown:** Fukui  
_designation:_ alpha male, widowed  
_physical attributes:_ 170cm, black hair, brown eyes, resting bitch face  
_nicknames:_ Takashi-nii, Master Tohru, Tohru-sensei  
_other:_ Lives in Fukui with his two children. Owns a construction business, of which he is also the master carpenter. Maintains skills in both wooden constructions and carving. Has become somewhat withdrawn since the death of his mate, the love of his life. Loves working with his hands, fine whiskey, and dogs.

  
**Name:** Sugimoto Arimatsu, "Airu"*  
**Age:** 33  
**Occupation:** gallery assistant manager  
**Hometown:** Tokyo  
_designation:_ beta male, divorced  
_physical attributes:_ 171cm, ash brown hair, brown eyes, pierced ears  
_nicknames:_ Ai-chan, Ai-Ai  
_other:_ Currently lives in Sumida-ku, Tokyo, with his younger brother, Sugimoto Kuina. Assistant manager at Gallery ZERO in Ginza, does more of the hands-on work of setting up new installations. Briefly married when he was younger, it didn't work out. Loves ukiyo-e, punk/post-punk, and cooking.

  
**Name:** Sugimoto Kuina  
**Age:** 26  
**Occupation:** shop clerk  
**Hometown:** Tokyo  
_designation:_ omega male, unmated  
_physical attributes:_ 169cm, deep purple hair, over a dozen piercings (eyebrow, lip, cheek, bridge, ears)  
_nicknames:_ Kui, Puppy, Demonpup, Kuipup  
_other:_ Currently lives in Sumida-ku, Tokyo, with his elder brother, Sugimoto Arimatsu. Works at a corner combini part time, secretly trying to put together an art portfolio he feels is good enough to get into Koudai's gallery. Dreams of starting a dog rescue and puppy cafe. Loves EDM, piercings, and dogs.

  
**Name:** "Saga" (does not use his birth name)  
**Age:** 29  
**Occupation:** artist, mixed media  
**Hometown:** Tokyo  
_designation:_ omega male  
_physical attributes:_ 172cm, blond hair, brown eyes, quite skinny, to the point of be angular, pierced ears  
_nicknames:_ Saggachi  
_other:_ Currently lives in Hino, Tokyo. Studied both traditional and modern art at Tokyo University of the Arts. Considered something of an avant garde rogue, though many in art circles shamelessly speculate his fame has less to do with his art and more to do with his designation. Loves dogs, mocking the social elites, and tennis.

  
**Name:** Hayashi Yoshiki  
**Age:** 50  
**Occupation:** Owner and executive designer of Yoshikimono, partner in Exist Trace Unlimited  
**Hometown:** Tokyo  
_designation:_ alpha male, married  
_physical attributes:_ 172cm, blondish hair, brown eyes, complains of arthritis in his knees  
_nicknames:_ Yoshi-tan, Yashi, Yo-sama  
_other:_ Currently lives in Ginza, Tokyo, with his wife, Hayashi Naoto. Eldest son of the Hayashi family, struck out on his own (more or less) after university to pursue his own interest, rather than taking a position in the family company. Has since returned to the family business, after a fashion, though Yoshikimono is a new business entity. Love children, needling Sugizo in public, and fine wine.

  
**Name:** Hayashi Naoto*  
**Age:** 34  
**Occupation:** Senior partner in Exist Trace Unlimited  
**Hometown:** Hiroshima  
_designation:_ alpha female, married  
_physical attributes:_ 158cm, black hair with purple highlight, multiple facial piercings (lips, eyebrow, ears)  
_nicknames:_ Nashi  
_other:_ Currently lives in Ginza, Tokyo, with her husband, Hayashi Yoshiki. Youngest of three daughters, only alpha, was teased extensively growing up for being "weird," as such tends to throw it in people's faces now when making appearances with her husband. With financial backing from her husband, owns and runs a small company that owns two small gothic bars and also offers to help smaller alternative designers run pop-up shops for their designs. Loves cats, visual kei, and gothic solarpunk fashion.

  
**Name:** Sugihara Yuune "Sugizo"  
**Age:** 47  
**Occupation:** Senior luthier, ESP Japan  
**Hometown:** Hadano, Kanagawa-ken  
_designation:_ alpha male, mated to Arimura Ryuutarou  
_physical attributes:_ 176cm, dark brown hair, brown eyes, full sleeve tattoos  
_nicknames:_ Sugi-chan, Sugi-tan  
_other:_ Currently lives in Hadano, Kanagawa with his mate Arimura Ryuutarou and sometimes their daughter Luna. Came from modest means, has gained some renown for his craftsmanship as a maker of both guitars and violins. Less known is his equal skill at playing both instruments, something he does only for his own pleasure. Loves music, his family, and working with his hands.

  
**Name:** Arimura Ryuutarou  
**Age:** 41  
**Occupation:** graphic designer  
**Hometown:** Chiba  
_designation:_ omega male, mated to Sugihara Yuune  
_physical attributes:_ 163cm, black hair, dark brown eyes, youthful face  
_nicknames:_ Tarou, Nekotarou  
_other:_ Currently lives in Hadano, Kanagawa, with his mate Sugihara Yuune and sometimes their daughter Luna. Studied graphic design at Tokyo University of the Arts and works as an independent contractor for a number of companies, including Exist Trace Unlimited and Aurora Records. Reduced his own hours when he became pregnant with Luna and for her first few years to be a dedicated parent. Loves his daughter, tea, and house/trance music.

  
**Name:** Kim Hyoyeon  
**Age:** 24  
**Occupation:** Tokyo bureau chief, Vogue Korea  
**Hometown:** Incheon, Korea  
_designation:_ alpha female, married to Kim Taeyeon  
_physical attributes:_ 162cm, blonde hair, brown eyes, athletic build, pierced ears (14 total)  
_nicknames:_ Hyo, Hyoraengi  
_other:_ Currently lives in Bunkyo, Tokyo with her wife, Kim Taeyeon. Studied journalism and fashion design in Korea, considers her current job a lucky break. A woman of strong opinions who isn't used to taking no for an answer and isn't shy about saying what she thinks. Hates pretentious people. Loves food, dance, and fashion.

  
**Name:** Kim Taeyeon  
**Age:** 26  
**Occupation:** associate professor of English and Korean at Tokyo University  
**Hometown:** Jeonju, Korea  
_designation:_ alpha female, married to Kim Hyoyeon  
_physical attributes:_ 160cm, black hair, brown eyes  
_nicknames:_ Tae, Taengoo  
_other:_ Currently lives in Bunkyo, Tokyo with her wife, Kim Hyoyeon. Expecting their first child. Fluent in Korean, Japanese, and English, though only an associate professor pending the completion of a PhD. Has been happily building a new life in Tokyo, though sometimes sorely misses home, especially her mother's cooking. Loves dogs, modern art, and teaching.

  
**Name:** Kagane Ryouga*  
**Age:** 23  
**Occupation:** junior architect for local firm, specializing in civic works  
**Hometown:** Hadano, Kanagawa  
_designation:_ beta male  
_physical attributes:_ 173cm, blond hair, brown eyes, serious resting bitch face  
_nicknames:_ Ryo-kun  
_other:_ Currently lives in Toshima, Tokyo, with his cousin Ikeda Kazuki. Studied architecture and civil engineering at Tokyo University, where he met Hikaru, and now works in a small firm that contracts for civic works projects. Despite having a "scary aura," he's generally quite warm and giving, especially with his friends. Loves beer, crewing for Aurora Records events, and practical jokes.

  
**Name:** Ikeda Kazuki*  
**Age:** 24  
**Occupation:** grocery store clerk  
**Hometown:** Yonago, Tottori  
_designation:_ beta male  
_physical attributes:_ 175cm, medium brown to ash blond hair, multiple piercings including eyebrow, lip, tongue, and ear gauge  
_nicknames:_ Zukky  
_other:_ Currently lives in Toshima, Tokyo, with his cousin Kagane Ryouga. Studied biology/pre-med for three years at Tokyo University to satisfy his mother before switching to Japanese Literature. He has no intention of actually using his degree as he's quite happy working at a small grocery store in his neighborhood. Loves small animals, children, and meeting new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - indicates a surname attributed to a character that does not match established VK canon  
> ** - indicates an Original Character


	2. The Biology of A/B/O in SMOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just what it says on the tin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with a headnod to [Hells Bartender](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebog_Tour_Guide/pseuds/Hells%20Bartender)'s [A/B/O: Adventures in Fake Science](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4299357), which is how I got into all this mess in the first place.....
> 
> I will probably add more notes as I compile them, but this seems like a good time to make this start.

For the people of the SMOS universe, sex and gender are a complicated bag of genetics, primarily driven by the X-Y pair of chromosomes and the A-B-O gene subset. Moreover, A-B-O are _not_ on the “sex” chromosomes and as such Alpha, Beta, and Omega designation is not otherwise linked to maleness or femaleness. This complicated multigender structure is a result of aberration in a parallel sex determination gene, the X-Y counting gene sequence, which regulates which reproductive systems are switched off. The A mutation leaves the “male” system always switched on whereas the O mutation leaves the “female” system always switched on. All persons with a functioning female reproductive system will go through heat cycles

The fully functional B version of the gene is dominant over both A and O allele types, though not uniformly. The AA phenotype is non-viable; only AO will produce an alpha fetus, while AB produces a beta fetus. Similarly, only OO will produce an omega fetus, while BO produces a beta fetus. 

The modern paradigm sees females starting heat cycles as early as 10, though 12-14 is considered more common, with some late-bloomers not starting until 16. Male omegas, on the other hand, are far more likely not to start their heat cycles until 14-16, with some late bloomers not starting until 18 or even as late as 20.


	3. A/B/O and Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, a short chapter for now, I'll add more to this as comes up

Every soul has between one and three soulmates (sets of 2 and 4 are the most common, but triads are not unheard of either), but there is no guarantee that you will always encounter one or any of your soulmates in a given lifetime.

-

If an omega has reached puberty, the first time meeting a soulmate, particularly an alpha soulmate, will frequently trigger an early heat. However, as teenaged heats can be erratic anyway, this is not considered a particularly reliable indicator.

Across all designations, it is reported that when you meet a soulmate, you just _know_. This is not considered a terribly reliable indicator, either. 

-

European colonialism and Christian imperialism spread an only paired souls doctrine on soulmates across their assorted territories. Many betas in colonized lands embraced this doctrine without question, while alphas and omegas, whose enhanced senses provide them with more substantial proof for their soulmate bonds, regularly, if silently, ignored it. In Japan in particular, soulmates shifted from being a sacred bond to a silent gift. If one found his or her soulmate, then so much the better, but it swiftly became considered quite rude to ask if one had met his or her soulmate yet. 

Another side effect of this colonial imperialism has been the spread of a medieval Christian notion that soulmates only come in male-female pairs, in spite of all evidence to the contrary. As with the rest of the only-pairs doctrine, most alpha/omega communities have ignored this, though beta majorities have been applying continual social and political pressure to make male alpha/female omega seen as the desired ideal pairing. Methods have varied across cultures, ranging from male omegas simply being shamed into spinsterhood to the secret deaths of male omega and alpha female infants.


End file.
